Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hyperthermostable endoglucanase, a polynucleotide encoding the hyperthermostable endoglucanase, an expression vector for expressing the hyperthermostable endoglucanase, a transformant into which the expression vector has been incorporated, and a method for producing a lignocellulose degradation product using the hyperthermostable endoglucanase.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Unpublished Patent Application No. 2015-163721, filed Aug. 21, 2015, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.